Multi-media data streaming represents an increasingly large portion of overall Internet traffic. One traditional method to enable multi-media data transfers over a proprietary high speed connection with very precise timing and high link stability involves an SDI interface. The SDI interface generally provides for data speeds up to 6 Gbps.
Recently, to achieve the same high precision and stable link quality, Audio Video Bridge (AVB) standards have been ratified to enable high-speed synchronized multi-media data transfers over high-speed local area networks, such as Ethernet and 10GBASE-T. With this new approach, conventional adapters (i.e. Ethernet and WiFi) are used to transfer high precision, broadcast quality multi-media, instead of proprietary SDI ones. As with any other multi-media distribution system, processing functions on the end point (for example a computer, laptop, tablet, automotive embedded device, IOT device, video disk recorder, transcoder, or video end point) associated with the multi-media data are often carried out by large, high-power processors. This may be undesirable depending on the application.